Le Porte Jarretelle du Marié est Blanc !
by ILLUSTRHUITRE
Summary: SasuNaru – Kyubi n'était pas Cupidon. Il était un renard sanguinaire au cœur de pierre qui avait du temps libre, beaucoup trop de libre. C'est pourquoi il ne pouvait rester assis, les pâtes croisées, quand son hôte passait ses journées à pleurnicher sur sa magnifique fourrure, alors qu'elle était difficile à entretenir. Il se devait d'agir...


**Auteure :** ILLUSTRHUÎTRE

**Genres :** Drame, Romance et un peu d'Humour quand même.

**Couple : SasuNaru**

**Rating : **T

**Disclaimer :**** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Résumé complet :** Kyubi n'était pas Cupidon. Il était un renard sanguinaire au cœur de pierre qui avait du temps libre, beaucoup trop de libre. C'est pourquoi il ne pouvait rester assis, les pâtes croisées, quand son hôte passait ses journées à pleurnicher sur sa magnifique fourrure, alors qu'elle était difficile à entretenir. Il se devait d'agir... Avec un mariage à la clé, un sceau de l'union et mêlé à tout ce bordel un renard frustré ; pour le meilleur et pour le pire, le démon à neuf queues allait aider des âmes-sœurs à s'unir.

* * *

**/!\ ATTENTION /!\**

**Cette fanfiction contient des relations homosexuelles entres hommes, plus au moins poussé.**

**Si cela vous dérange, veuillez ne pas poursuivre la lecture.**

* * *

**LE PORTE JARRETELLE DU MARIÉ EST BLANC !**

_**one-shot**_

* * *

« **Va-t'en ! Ne t'approche pas de moi…**, murmura faiblement un homme blond, le visage baigné de larmes.*

– **Naruto…**, appela son interlocuteur d'une voix suppliante.

–** Je ne veux rien savoir Sasuke, tu n'as pas à te justifier auprès de moi. Je ne suis que ton meilleur ami après tout, ce n'est pas comme si nous étions réellement ensemble ou quoique ce soit. Cette phrase était plus destinée à Naruto pour se rassurer lui-même, que pour Sasuke.** Mais ces paroles suffirent par blesser le corbeau dont le visage s'assombrit.

– **Donc tu es en train de me dire que depuis tout ce temps, ce que nous avons vécu ensemble ne comptait que pour du beurre ? Tu me déçois Naruto, je ne m'attendais pas à ça venant de ta part !** »

_«** Il est mal placé pour faire sa Drama Queen, le Uchiha de mes deux ! Il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! D'abord, monsieur trahit tout le monde, puis il revient comme une fleur après avoir tué son frère et-**_

– Kyu, s'il te plaît…

– **_Non gamin ! Je ne te laisserai pas souffrir sous mon nez !_** »

L'aura de Naruto changea brusquement pour devenir plus sombre et dangereuse. Ses ongles s'allongèrent pour devenir aussi grande et fendue que des lames, prêtes à attaquer quiconque osant contredire leur propriétaire.

« **Dois-je rappeler à Monsieur qu'il a une fiancée, dont je ne viens d'apprendre l'existence que maintenant, en vous voyant tous les deux en train de flirter dans _notre_ endroit plus d'une fois maintenant ?**

– **Naruto, laisse-moi t'ex-** Sasuke fut pris d'une violente quinte de toux et ne s'aperçut pas qu'il y avait du sang qui recouvrait sa main, avec laquelle il s'était couvert la bouche.

–** Il n'y a rien à expliquer Sasuke. Tu as pris ton pied et maintenant que tu as trouvé mieux, tu te débarrasses du supplément, je comprends très bien ne t'en fais pas.**

– **Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois-** Le brun combattait la sensation de brûlure qui persistait au fond de sa gorge, son visage devenant plus pâle que d'ordinaire.

– **Et que veux-tu que je croie ? Je pense que l'image de mon soi-disant petit-ami, **ce mot fut prononcé avec tellement de dégoût,** roulant une pelle à sa future-femme parle d'elle-même !**

– **Comment as-tu su qu'elle était ma…**

**– Fiancée ? Il ne faut pas avoir peur de mettre des mots sur des faits, _Uchiha_. Elle va bientôt devenir la mère de tes enfants après tout. Nous sommes dans un village, il n'y a rien que personne ne connaît. Tu aurais dû t'en rendre compte tout seul.**

– **…** »

Sasuke respirait difficilement, restant debout le regard dans le vide, sans dire un mot. Le dialogue avec son meilleur ami ne menait à rien, il ne voulait pas entendre ses explications, et en même temps, il le comprenait. Il aurait réagi de la même manière si les situations avaient été inversées. Mais il y avait un faible taux de pourcentage que cela puisse arriver. Tout était de la faute de son clan, de ce nom maudit Uchiha. Craché avec tant de véhémence par ces lèvres qui autrefois rencontrait les siennes amoureusement, l'avait profondément blessé. Et il le méritait.

S'il l'avait réellement voulu, Il aurait pu refuser ce mariage arrangé par les anciens. Cependant, ils avaient été plus malins que lui ils l'avaient drogué, séquestré, sans que personne ne se doute de rien pour lui imposer un sceau contre son grès. Il avait tout essayé pour s'en débarrasser en vain. Il ne pouvait même pas demander de l'aide, puisque à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait ses lèvres pour en parler, il s'étouffait avec sa propre salive. Néanmoins, il s'était vite rendu compte d'une chose à chaque fois qu'il échangeait une discussion avec son ancienne coéquipière aux cheveux roses, le symptôme avait l'air de s'être envolé. Il en avait conclu qu'elle devait avoir un lien dans toute cette histoire étrange, c'est pourquoi il avait enquêté secrètement dans le dos de son amant, voyant la jeune femme plus souvent qu'il ne le voulait. Cette dernière avait dû se méprendre sur ses intentions pour un quelconque flirt et l'avait sauvagement embrassé au mauvais moment et au mauvais endroit.

Le simple fait de penser qu'il avait malencontreusement blessé son amant, Sasuke se sentait misérable. Plus tard il avait découvert que le sceau qu'on lui avait infligé se prénommait le sceau de l'union, il ne connaissait rien de plus que son nom et les limites qu'il lui faisait subir.

Quant au ninja blond, ce dernier était toujours en plein combat interne avec Kyubi. Le démon à neuf queues n'en croyait pas ses yeux, ce que l'amour pouvait rendre aveugle les humains. Heureusement qu'il était là pour prendre les choses en pattes. Il ne voulait surtout pas avoir à réconforter son hôte plus tard s'il venait pleurer sur sa fourrure, mine de rien une fourrure flamboyante telle que la sienne demandait de l'entretient. Il était le plus puissant renard sanguinaire que la terre n'ait jamais connu, pas une vulgaire peluche sur laquelle chouiner, bon sang !

«_** Toi, tu restes sagement ici, je vais m'occuper de ton Uchiha !**_ »

Si tout à l'heure l'aura autour de Naruto était menaçante, elle n'était pas comparable à celle qui l'entourait désormais. Elle était si lourde et pesante, que Sasuke peinait encore plus pour reprendre sa respiration qui se faisait de plus en plus haletante.

«** Inutile de m'inviter pour votre mariage. Je n'aime pas les démonstrations d'affection devant tout le monde et encore moins les cérémonies. Sur ce, vu que tu n'es pas près de t'écarter de mon chemin, je vais moi-même partir. Et ne cherche pas à me contacter.** »

Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la forme du ninja blond disparut à travers des nuages de fumées, dans un pouf sonore. Aucune blessure qu'il avait reçue auparavant ne pouvait être comparé avec celle de son cœur brisé à cet instant.

Depuis cette rencontre déchirante entre les deux anciens amants, plus personne ne revit Naruto Uzumaki, ni même ne pensa à lui, trop occupé à organiser l'union du dernier descendant du clan Uchiha. Ce dernier ressemblait à une loque les joues creuses après avoir perdu tout envie de manger, le regard cerné et hanté par l'expression de déception sur le visage de son kitsune.

Du côté du blond, il était dans un état similaire à celui de Sasuke, cependant comparé à lui, il avait son démon pour lui changer les idées.

_**« Naruto ?**_

– Hn ?

– _**L'Uchiha, il fait de l'asthme ?**_

– … Pourquoi faut-il que tu parles de lui quand j'essaie de l'oublier !

– _**Répond gamin, c'est important !**_

– … Non pas que je sache, pourquoi ?

– _**En repensant à notre discussion de la dernière fois, tu ne trouves pas qu'il avait un comportement étrange ?**_

– Maintenant que tu le dis, je ne l'ai jamais vu souffrant de quelconque problèmes respiratoires… Tu crois qu'il est malade ?

– _**Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, je suis un tueur sanguinaire, pas un médecin !**_

– Pourquoi tu hausses le ton ? C'est toi-même qui a commencé cette discussion ! »

Kyubi se détourna du blond, le trouvant inutilement bruyant, tandis qu'il réfléchissait à toute cette situation. Il y avait des signes qui ne trompait pas, il en était certain. Selon lui, l'Uchiha était victime de quelque chose et il fallait qu'il sache quoi avant que ce ne soit trop tard.

Quelques jours plus tard, il décida d'agir. Il ne pouvait plus supporter le comportement dépressif de son hôte, il ne voulait pas que son humeur affecte la sienne plus longtemps. Ce soir-là, il attendit que Naruto soit profondément endormi pour matérialiser un clone renard. Il allait d'abord espionner l'Uchiha et voir ses intentions, tout en profitant pour analyser cette étrange maladie soudaine dont il était souffrant.

Furtivement, il put entrer dans les quartiers du brun, connaissant les lieux les yeux fermés, y étant souvent allé dans le corps de Naruto. Grimpant discrètement sur une fenêtre de la demeure, il vit Sasuke torse-nu, parler avec Sakura en train de se disputer.

_**« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là cette traîtresse ?!**_ » grogna intérieurement le clone.

« **Sakura, je vais être direct je ne veux pas t'épouser.** Déclara fermement le brun.

– **Ce n'est pas à toi de le décider Sasuke, tu ne peux pas désobéir aux ordres du conseil et tu sais bien que moi non plus. J'ai trop de chose à perdre dans cette histoire !** » Répondit la rose en soupirant, lassée.

_**« Conseil ?**_ pensa le renard, _**encore ces vieux qui se mêlent de la vie des autres ! Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche !**_ »

« En plus, _le sceau_ nous empêche de nous rebeller, alors je ne vois comment tu veux faire pour annuler ce mariage… »

_« __**Un sceau ? Un mariage ? Mais oui pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ! Les anciens du conseil ont dû utiliser le sceau de l'union ! Ils sont complètement séniles ces humains ! Ces choses-là ne se font plus depuis des siècles parce que trop de personnes finissaient par mourir avant la cérémonie ! Je comprends mieux le comportement du gamin Uchiha ! Ce sceau ne doit être utilisé que sur des âmes sœurs ! Si le sceau ne reconnaît pas ce lien entre les futurs mariés, il punit le membre du couple qui était déjà en contact avec son âme-sœur sans s'en être aperçu, détruisant à petit feu sa réserve de chakra pour le punir de cette trahison. Il faut absolument que je fasse quelque chose pour empêcher tout ça ! »**_

Le clone de Kyubi repartit aussi furtivement qu'il était arrivé, se faufilant gracieusement malgré la pénombre de la nuit jusqu'à la tour Hokage. Ce soir, il allait régler définitivement le problème de son hôte, il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre, la situation devenait urgente.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Kyubi parvint à accéder à la salle des archives sans trop de difficulté. Il fit une combinaison de signes avec ses pattes à la vitesse de l'éclair et trouva en un rien de temps ce qu'il était venu chercher. Cette salle était supposée être la salle la plus sécurisée de Konoha, et un simple clone de l'ombre avait pu y accéder sans aucun souci. La sécurité était vraiment à revoir dans ce village… pensa le renard en ouvrant un rouleau. Toute de suite, il lut les caractères qui s'affichaient avec une encre récente d'au moins quelques semaines.

* * *

**MARIAGE ARRANGÉ ENTRE PARTI A ET B**

**PARTI A :** Sasuke Uchiha

**PARTI B :** Sakura Haruno

* * *

Kyubi ne prit même pas la peine de finir sa lecture, qu'il brûlait déjà le rouleau, bouillonnant de colère.

**« Les anciens voulaient un mariage, ils vont en avoir un !** » grogna le clone tout soufflant sur le tas de cendre sur ses pattes.

Et c'est sur un ricanement ressemblant à celui d'un canidé que le clone disparut définitivement avec un regard calculateur…

En attendant, nous étions maintenant le jour J pour l'union tant attendue. Vêtu d'une tenue traditionnelle, arborant fièrement les armoiries de son clan sur son dos, Sasuke avait tout pour plaire malgré son expression résignée et les yeux rouge sang à force d'avoir pleuré. Mais cela, aucun invité, soit tout le village ne le remarqua, trop préoccupé à critiquer la décoration du mariage de l'année !

Soudainement, les chuchotements se turent dans un silence respectueux pour laisser place à une musique enchanteresse et envoûtante, tandis qu'une silhouette toute vêtu de rouge s'avançait gracieusement, presque félinement dans l'allée au décor fleurit. Personne ne pouvait distinguer le visage de la mariée, qui gardait sa tête baissé, couvert d'un voile rouge, avec des détails brodés en or.

Sasuke sentit son cœur battre la chamade quant à un moment il reconnut les prunelles azur de son amant qui lui faisait un clin d'œil, tout en prenant délicatement sa main dans la sienne pour l'aider à monter sur l'estrade. Ce simple contact suffit pour que l'Uchiha perde son masque un bref instant pour enlacer fougueusement « la mariée », voulant rattraper tout le temps perdu… Il enfouit son nez dans son cou, s'empreignant du parfum familier qui lui avait tant manqué.

Le lien d'âme-sœur rassemble deux âmes complémentaires, pour qu'elles puissent panser les blessures que le destin leur a infligé. Le sceau de l'union, ayant reconnu le véritable âme-sœur de l'héritier Uchiha, s'évapora complètement, comme pour bénir la cérémonie.

« **Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime…** » répéta inlassablement l'Uchiha en déposant des baisers papillons sur la main de son amant. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un gloussement joyeux, en ébouriffant les cheveux de Sasuke, sous les yeux ahuris de leur public.

En ayant marre d'être sous les yeux des projecteurs, Naruto souleva soudainement le ninja brun dans le célèbre porté nuptial et les firent disparaître dans un nuage de fumée, ne laissant derrière eux qu'une porte jarretelle blanche, appartenant visiblement à _la mariée_.

« **Tu es magnifique**, déclara Sasuke à son désormais mari à travers des baisers.

– **Sasu, attends- **Naruto essayait d'arrêter l'Uchiha qui devenait un peu trop entreprenant, avant qu'il ne le dévore complètement. Visiblement, il venait de découvrir que ce dernier avait un goût particulier pour les robes…

– **Chut, laisse-moi profiter de cet instant, spécial avec mon **_**épouse**_**.** Continua le brun en commençant à soulever la robe de mariée et de s'arrêter brusquement pour pouffer. **Vraiment Naruto, des portes jarretelles ?**

– **T-tais-toi ! **S'exclama ce dernier embarrassé en couvrant son visage ayant pris une couleur cerise.

– **A tes ordres, amour. **»

Tandis que les deux jeunes hommes se redécouvraient comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain, ailleurs, une jeune fille aux cheveux roses luttait avec ses liens pour s'échapper de la minuscule pièce obscure dans laquelle elle avait été enfermée depuis plus de deux heures par une bestiole à la fourrure orange… Elle n'était qu'une victime dans cette histoire, pourquoi est-ce que c'était elle qui devait en payer le prix, la vie était vraiment injuste avec elle !

Il était bien connu que le malheur des autres faisait le bonheur des autres… Ce n'était pas Kyubi qui allait se plaindre du contraire, après tout, qu'il le veuille ou non, il avait beaucoup de temps libre pour s'occuper de sa fourrure maintenant. Puis il n'allait rater pour rien au monde la nuit de noce de son hôte, en première loge…

fin.

* * *

**NDA :** Ceci est la réponse à un défi d'une amie qui souhaite garder l'anonymat. Ses contraintes étaient d'écrire un Boy's Love avec minimum 1 000 mots, ainsi que 2 mots imposés parmi la liste suivante : Femme - Enceinte - Trahison - Fiancée. Mon OS devait également commencer par cette phrase de dialogue « **Va t'en !** ». Je vous l'accorde, le titre peut paraître bizarre. Sur le moment quand j'ai dû le mettre en ligne, je n'avais pas de titre en tête, du coup j'ai dû improvisé... Et je déteste donner des titres qui n'ont aucun rapport avec le contenu, alors ça a donné ça. Bon, j'avoue j'ai frôlé le lemon. Mais après un sévère blocage, je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à en écrire un, alors bonjour la censure ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié cet OS, autant que je me suis amusé à l'écrire !

Surtout, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions et à bientôt !


End file.
